Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become increasingly difficult to protect against. Various methods have been used to combat malware but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Malware has been included in often-used types of files, such as ADOBE PORTABLE DOCUMENT FORMAT (PDF) files. Some malware is difficult to detect using traditional methods because they are embedded in such files. This leaves systems vulnerable.